


everything felt like it could be alright

by unsernameinuse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, zarry reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: By now, everyone has seen the video.A short zayn/harry reunion fic





	everything felt like it could be alright

By now, everyone has seen the video.

An entertainment news camera’s room wide shot of a release party in a room full of warm lights and lavish decoration. Zayn and Gigi enter on the right, fresh from the red carpet. Harry Styles and assorted friends are well established all the way to the left.

Gigi and Zayn are clutching each other’s hands between the folds of her dress where no one else can see it, because Zayn has been anxious about this for weeks and only came under extreme duress from his team. He’s arranged his face in stone, bracing himself for bad blood as he scans the room.

When he catches Harry’s eye, though, it’s not at all what he expects. Harry looks up at the same second that Zayn finds him. His eyebrows lift briefly, and then he smiles, small and sad with a little half wave. Zayn feels his heart's walls collapse instantly. His defenses melt into nothing. All the old feelings come back, unbidden, and he can’t hide from the truth in that moment: he might not miss the music, the lifestyle, the stress, or the pressure. But he misses those boys.

And he really, _really_ misses Harry. And right now that feeling is stronger than his anxiety or his fear.

Almost without him realizing it, he’s whispering “Be right back, babe” into Gigi’s ear and taking off. She sends him an air kiss, barely looking away from Bella. She has always insisted everything would be okay between them.

And then he makes a beeline, cutting through the heart of the crowd as Harry slowly turns to face him, the smiles on both their faces growing steadily larger.

This is the most dramatic part of the video, seeing the room change. The sea of people split before Zayn’s ceaseless and purposeful march, and Harry tilts anxiously forward on his toes, the hope in his smile nearly unbearable. And then they crash into each other.

Zayn’s arms crush Harry’s middle, his smile buried in the silk seams of Harry’s suit. Harry staggers back a few feet but he’s smiling, and maybe crying a little but no one but Zayn would be able to tell you so. His hands come up, one gripping Zayn’s back and the other gripping his shoulder, mirroring an image from years ago.

When they pull back and look at each other they can’t stop smiling wide, manic grins. They fall back in like magnets, swaying back and forth in an embrace that so clearly says _i missed you_ and _it’s been so long_ and _let’s never do that again_.

The internet erupts within minutes of the video’s release, but no one in it cares.

**Author's Note:**

> taking a break from the zarry LAFF follow up and this is a little guy from that


End file.
